Till Death Do Us Part
by ponypal600
Summary: It's a very special day... Two of the luckiest people in Possum Springs are getting married. Just who could I be talking about... As if you don't know.
1. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Hiiiiiiiiii guys!

Sorry that I was gone for like a year, but i'm back and ready for action!

Now this story is based on Night In The Woods, as you already know. And this story will be perfect for me to write because it's based on a ship I like.

And that ship iiiiiiiiiiiis.

**(Drumroll)**

MAE AND GREGG!

Yup, this story is all about Mae and Gregg! (or Maegg) Sorry Gregg and Angus shippers, but this is my story and my decision.

Now with that being said...

LET"S GET THIS TRAINWRECK ROLLING!


	2. The Wedding of a Lifetime

My name is Greggory Lee, or Gregg for short. And i was married to the greatest person ever!

Who is this person? Well, it's none other than Margaret Borowski! Or Mae for short.

So, you wanna know the story, do ya? Well, since you really wanna know, i'll tell you the story on how i got to marry Mae.

It was the day of the wedding and everyone was so excited to see the union of me and Mae. You think with a wedding like this, i would be excited.

But i wasn't. I was nervous.

My heart was pounding, my legs were shaking, and i had so much sweat it would fill up an entire swimming pool. I had never been nervous before.

So instead of getting ready for the wedding, i was in my room with only me and my nervousness.

But it was the day i was going to be married to the greatest girl ever, so why should i be nervous?

I tried to calm down, but then i heard a knock on the door. "Come in." i said nervously.

The door opened, and my friend Beatrice Santello stepped inside. "Gregg, i came in to check on you, but when i stepped inside, you were nervous. Are you okay?" She asked me. "I'm fine, Bea." I told her, trying not to sound nervous. But unfortunately, she wasn't buying it.

"I understand that you're nervous Gregg, but you have nothing to fear. In half an hour you'll be happily married and you will realize how silly it was to be nervous." Bea told me. That seemed to calm me down a little bit.

"Nervous? Who's nervous? Me? I'm not nervous." I told Bea. But again, she wasn't buying it. "Gregg, I know that your nervous. You don't have to hide it in forever." Bea told me.

She's right. I know that i won't hide it in forever. So i took a deep breath. "You're right, i am nervous." I said.

"But why? You have absolutely nothing to be worried about." Bea reassured me. "I know, but i'm worried about the future." I said worriedly "What do you mean?" Bea asked me.

"Well, i worried about what will happen next. I know that after our wedding, we'll settle down. But i'm worried that we might move far away from you and the others. And also, i'm worried about me and Mae starting a family together. I don't know if i'm really ready for kids or anything. Look, what i'm trying to say is, I'm really worried about what might happen next." I explained to Bea briefly.

"Gregg, i know you're worried about what happens next, but you shouldn't worry about it too much." Bea told me calmly. "I know, but thinking about the future a lot scares me." Yes, it's true, I used the s-word. Even people who do crimes like me get scar-..., s-word sometimes. Just pay attention to the story.

"Gregg, instead of thinking about the future, think about the wedding and being with Mae for the rest of your life." Bea told me.

And you know what, she's right. I should think about the wedding and not about the future. Even though i'm nervous about what might happen next, what i really should think about is the wedding and being with Mae.

I took another deep breath. "Thanks, Bea." I said more calmly. "No problem, Gregg." Bea said. "Now, let's find you a suitable tuxedo to wear for your big day."

The tuxedo Bea chose for me to wear was pretty weird, but it was pretty cool. It looks exactly like the tuxedo i used to wear for junior prom.

Then, i heard Bea's car honking. Looks like it's time for me to head down to the altar and get married to the girl i love.

I smiled. This day is going to be perfect.

Now here i was, in the altar, ready to marry the girl of my dreams. Beside me was Angus, who gave me a wink. I really don't know how he agreed to me and Mae's marriage, but i think it's because he wanted me to be happy with Mae.

I tilted my head slightly to the left and there she was. Looking as beautiful as always and smiling softly at me through her wedding veil. I spotted a hearty blush adorning the area around her face. I guess she was a bit nervous as well.

As I came to a standstill at the altar, I raised her veil and cast a loving glance at her face. One look at her and I forgot all about the quivering nervous pile that i was just a few minutes before.

I nodded at the officiator to start the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union between Margaret Borowski and Greggory Lee. The couple has written their own vows, who will begin?"

"I will!" I said, determined. "Margaret Borowski, since i first met you, i felt like i had a found a friend who was always so close to me. And ever since then, we did amazing things together. We did crimes, ate pizza, had a few laughs, and more. And those moments we did would be the moments i would treasure forever."

I stared into her eyes and kept going. "But then, i found someone else that i loved. And soon, my heart had to decide who it should love more, when it decided to choose him. Then came the day i popped the big question. And when you said yes, my heart realized that it no longer belonged to him. Instead, it was given to someone better. One who I knew would take care of it, and make sure to never break it."

I inched closer, restraining myself from touching her too soon. "And ever since that day, we turned from friends to more than friends. And to this day, our love will continue to grow. Now, i stand here before you today, saying yes, I want to share my life with you. And it will be an amazing life, as long as we have each other."

A few choked sobs went through the crowd. Some people knew that even though it was only a vow, they had no idea that i would speak with such love towards my partner.

"I can't believe you included me in your vow, Gregg." Angus whispered to me.

"Well i had to include you in somehow." I whispered back.

The officiator motioned for Mae to begin.

"Greggory Lee, I can't say I could ever be happier than I am now, with you by my side, ready to start our life together. At first, we were friends doing crimes and getting into crazy shenanigans. But now, our friendship began to change."

She smiled that smile of hers, and my knees grew weak. "Ever since i came back to this little town, we did a ton of stuff. Like having a knife fight and building a robot for example. And now, our friendship evolved into a relationship. And i can truly say that even though we don't know what the future holds, i know that when we're together, our future will be bright."

The few people who had managed to hold back their tears during my vows could no longer do so, and tissues were passed around rapidly upon hearing the warmth and love in Mae's words.

"Please bring forth the rings," The officiator instructed.

Bea approached from the side, bearing a smiling grin and the teariest eyes I've ever seen her with. She's holding the pillow with our rings, which made her the ring bringer in this wedding. I gotta say, she really is doing her job proudly.

Bea then holds the pillow between me and Mae as we get ready for the final part.

"My dear lovers. Your words are true and your love is pure."

"Greggory Lee, do you promise to stand by Margaret''s side, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?"

"I do." I respond as I put the ring around Mae's finger.

"Margaret Borowski, do you promise to stand by Greggory's side, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?"

"I do." she responds as she puts her own ring around my finger.

"And now, by the power vested in me, i now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

One kiss, to seal the deal, to a lifetime of happiness…

**THE END!**


End file.
